Love, Life and Words Unspoken
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Morgan's greatest fear comes true when Penelope becomes involved in a case that makes her a murderer's next victim.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_ _This story was inspired by Season 11 Episode 3, "Till Death Do Us Part." Immediately after the episode aired, it sparked a very stimulating and thought-provoking conversation on the Morgan/Garcia Shippers: the Wednesday Night Girls Facebook page. So, to all the Wednesday Night Girls, this story is dedicated to you!_

 **BAU Headquarters – Morning –**

Morgan had long lost count of the number of times his morning workout had been interrupted by a call or text summoning him back to headquarters because of a new case. In fact, it seemed to be happening a lot more often lately. This morning however was different. Garcia had called him frantic because not only did they have a new case, Hotch was requesting their presence, just the two of them, in his office ASAP! He long ago stopped being intimidated by his boss but Garcia was another matter all together. She'd likened it to being called into the principal's office in high school. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he imagined his Baby Girl in high school driving the boys crazy and keeping the staff on their toes with her unique and amazing way of being who she was. He loved that about her; she was who she was with no explanation or apologies and he had to admit it to himself that it was sexy as hell.

As the elevator door opened there she stood waiting for him holding two cups of hot coffee as her foot tapped nervously against the tile floor. With one hand he accepted his navy blue mug while the other hand pulled her close in a reassuring hug.

"See, this is probably why we are being called into the boss' office!" She whispered nervously.

"What?"

"This! The closeness the way your hand just automatically finds it's way around my waist and how I love it and you and…"

"Breathe, Mama!" He cooed in her ear.

"It's probably nothing. Don't worry, I got you, Baby Girl."

She loved the way he could just calm her nerves in the midst of a storm. His voice was like warm caramel and butter as it oozed confidently from his mouth and when he pulled her tight against his body she felt safe like nothing including their boss, Aaron Hotchner could harm her.

The rest of the team had already gathered in the conference room as Morgan stopped them at Hotch's door. He had no idea what he wanted but he wasn't going to let on to Garcia that he was at least curious about the private meeting. He glanced at her as her breathing increased and a light bead of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Hey listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax, okay Beautiful?"

"Morgan?"

"Okay, okay. Let's just get this over with before you stop me from being…me."

"What would I do without you?"

"Well, you're not going to have to find out if I have anything to say about it. Now take a deep breath and let's go inside."

Garcia slowly inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath as Morgan knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Glancing at Garcia Morgan smiled and then opened the door stepping aside to allow her to enter first.

"Have a seat."

The two sat in the chairs directly in front of Hotch's desk. After a few seconds, Hotch closed the file in front of him and setting his pen down then finally looking at the two.

"Thanks for coming in."

"What's going on, Hotch? Why did you want to see Garcia and me before the briefing?

Garcia began fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Morgan calmly placed his hand on hers and squeezed gently. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Hotchner and it was then that he knew he was right in his decision.

"I need you and Garcia to go undercover for this next case."

"M-Me, Sir? Undercover? But I'm not an agent…Sir."

"No way, Hotch, Garcia is not a trained agent, she's…"

"Just hear me out."

Morgan angry now glanced at Garcia and back at Hotch as he waited for an explanation.

"Savannah, Georgia PD is asking for our help. Three women have been murdered in the last three weeks. Each were kidnapped, tortured and killed the night before they were to be married."

"Okay, so we go to Savannah but what does that have to do with Gar-? No, way! Are you trying to say you want her to go…? Hell no! No way, Hotch!"

"I'm saying I need both of you to go undercover."

"Both of us? Me and Garcia?"

"Why me? I've never been in the field I'm not trained like you guys!"

"Hotch this is a bad idea, man! She can't do this, I won't let her!"

"It's not your decision, Morgan. It's mine and I've made it, end of discussion."

Morgan sat stunned and pissed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew of a dozen female agents qualified for this assignment. He couldn't believe Hotch would put Garcia in danger like this.

Garcia knew what they did for a living and she thanked her lucky stars that she never had to do it. She merely sat at her computers searching cyberspace not shooting and being shot at. This wasn't for her and she wanted no part of it.

"Why us? Why me, Sir?"

"We need two people who would be convincing to the unsub." He began.

Hotch's eyes fell on the two joined hands.

"That's what I need." Nodding to their hands "I don't have time to find two agents that can pull that off. This unsub is smart and has managed to grab these women in high traffic areas without being noticed. He'd spot a set up in a second."

"I don't like this Hotch, I don't like it all. What if something happens to her? What then?"

"You'll make sure it doesn't."

Hotch stood and handed them each a file.

"This is the case file and your back story. Learn it. You both leave in an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Savannah was a somber one. Garcia knew that her best friend was angry. He was her self-appointed bodyguard and he gave new meaning to over-protective when it came to her. The thought of brides-to-be being killed on the eve of their weddings made her stomach do summersaults. She'd never been in the field and she had no idea what to expect but she had seen firsthand what other agents had gone through to do their jobs. She wanted no part of it; she wasn't trained or prepared to handle the wickedness of a serial killer with or without her own personal hero.

The thought of something happening to Garcia was too much for Morgan to handle. He was still haunted by her being shot years ago and he still secretly felt guilty for what had happened. Everything changed then; feelings he didn't know he had came to the surface as she lay in the hospital fighting for her life. He had even prayed which for him was rare but she was worth it. She had become engrained in his life and he in hers yet neither of them had spoken the words that would have changed both of their lives.

So much time had been wasted and yet they both pursued their separate lives drawing others into the space that had already belonged to the other. First, Kevin who had no chance in hell of truly winning her heart learned quickly that she could not commit to him. Then there was Sam who faired better but he too would eventually learn what Kevin had learned; that her heart was not available. For Morgan he'd continued his long string of faceless women with a brief affair with a victim's sister. Tamara, beautiful, smart and understanding of his busy and demanding career, was too late to capture the elusive man. He'd earned his reputation as a player yet, he wanted to settle down and have a family even though he had no idea how to pull it off. Savannah should have been his choice; she made perfect sense with a job just as demanding and a career that pulled her away from home more nights than she could count. Instead she expected him to choose between her and his job, which was impossible and unfair. So, like the others Savannah lost and was added to the long list of women who mistakenly thought they could change him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Baby Girl."

He reached over and grabbed her hand turning and giving her a slight smile then resuming his view out the window.

"You haven't said two words since we left Quantico."

"I'm just thinking that's all."

"You and Savannah okay?"

He looked at her again and smirked. She knew it wasn't Savannah. He knew she knew it wasn't Savannah but they both insisted on playing this game of denial. Eleven years of ignoring their feelings for each other was their norm and they'd gotten comfortable in the friendship they'd settled for even though each of them hated seeing the other with someone else.

"Yeah, we're fine." He chuckled.

"So is this how it's going to be the whole time we're on this case?"

"What do you mean?"

"This! You barely saying two words and walking around like you're going to kill the next person who utters a word to you! 'Cause if you are, it's not going to work; Hotch put us together because we have…"

She didn't want to say it, they'd spent eleven years not saying, "it."

"What Garcia? He huffed.

"Chemistry. We have chemistry and we're going to need to be, _'us'_ if we're going to solve this case."

"I can do my job! I don't need you telling me how to do my job, Garcia!"

He didn't mean to snap at her she wasn't the reason for his disposition. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt without telling her _how_ he felt.

"Okay, Mr. Snappy I'll leave you alone."

He closed his eyes and leaned back against his headrest. He wanted to kick himself.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl, I didn't mean to bite your head off. I just don't feel good about this. My gut is telling me that this is a bad idea."

"Look, I know you're worried! I'm worried too, but I know you won't let anything happen to me, Hot Stuff. You're my hero and I know when I'm with you, nothing will happen to me."

He wished he were as confident as she was. This was one of the times when he wished that she didn't have complete faith in him. There were so many factors that could make a case go bad; factors that no matter how good he was at his job, he had no control over. The risks were too high and he couldn't take the chance of losing her to a freak accident or unseen variable. If something were to happen to her, his life would be over.

 **Savannah, GA Police Department – Metro division – Afternoon**

Hotch and Rossi, were greeted by Captain Mike Dane as they entered the small busy precinct. JJ and Reid had been sent to the Coroner's office to examine the body of the latest victim. Captain Dane had set up the main conference room for the team and after brief introductions he showed them the area that would be their temporary office while they were there.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, agents."

"Thanks for inviting us in. Have there been any more developments since we last spoke?"

"Our last victim's fiancé is flying in from Florida and will be here in about an hour. I'm having one of my officers pick him up and bring him here directly."

"Good. We'll go over the case files while we wait for the rest of our team to arrive." Said Hotch.

"Well if there is anything you all need, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you Captain."

"This unsub is escalating. The first victim was taken three weeks ago. He waited two weeks before taking the second victim and then just one week between the second victim and our most recent one." Rossi noted.

"His level of violence has escalated too."

Both men stood at the victim board where the pictures of, Tara Simons and Bethany Parker hung. Both had been hit over the head with blunt force and then strangled to death. The most recent victim was also beaten and stabbed before being strangled to death.

 **Coroner's Office –**

"Was there any sign of sexual abuse?" Reid asked.

"None."

Reid continued to closely examine the victim paying close attention to the marks around her neck and the bruises on her face and upper torso.

"This last victim took quite a beating before she was killed." Offered Dr. Cortez.

"What made this unsub beat her and not the others?" JJ asked.

"Maybe she didn't give him what he wanted? Or said something that ticked him off?" Reid added.

"Are you thinking the unsub wanted them to beg for their life or participate in some sort of role play?

"It's hard to say just yet…"

JJ noticed the troubled look on her partner's face as he continued to examine the body.

"What's wrong, Spence?"

"It's weird. I can't get over how much both victims look like Garcia."

"Yeah, almost identical. They could be sisters."

 **Savannah Marriott – Late Afternoon –**

Morgan and Garcia waited patiently in line to check in. He was still nervous and angry but to the casual observer he appeared to be a man in love with the beautiful blonde on his arm. After a few minutes they were called over by the next available clerk and were greeted by the wide grin of the red head behind the counter.

Chelsea couldn't help but notice the pair, obviously in love and so into each other that she had to call them twice before finally getting their attention. The man was incredibly handsome and even though she was at least fifteen years older she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards the woman who was with him. They seemed so opposite but yet comfortable and the way he looked at her made Chelsea believe that perhaps love really did exist. She thought it odd that the pair had requested separate but adjoining rooms. How gallant, she thought. It was rare that couples still respected the old fashioned values that seemed to be a thing of the past.

"Oh my goodness what a beautiful ring!"

"Thank you. My wonderful fiancé gave it to me a few months ago and I love it…and him!" Penelope joked.

Chelsea glanced at Morgan has he pulled Penelope tighter against him.

"Well, here are your keys, you're both on the seventh floor adjoining rooms per your request."

Morgan took both keys and smiled at Chelsea, which she readily returned.

"You both enjoy your stay."

"We will." They both answered in unison.

Chelsea wasn't the only person to notice the happy couple. Boris Le Man the concierge noticed the pair as soon as they'd walked through the entrance. He quietly followed them and made himself busy behind the counter while they checked in listening to every word of their conversation. He was enchanted by the beautiful blonde; her skin was so fair and the sparkle in her eyes reminded him of another woman who'd entered his life many years ago. He couldn't shake the resemblance and her bright red lips and fingernails were hypnotic. He felt his blood boil knowing that she was with the man who had his arm wrapped around her as if he owned her. He hated it and him she deserved so much better. Why couldn't she see that? As he watched the couple head toward the elevator he knew he had to meet her and to show her that he was the man who she really deserved to be with not _him!_

She was meant for him and only him. He was growing tired of convincing her that she had made a mistake. He thought she had finally gotten it through her head the last three times, but now here she was again, brazenly flaunting herself in his face with yet another man!

 _"I'll show you my sweet, Gretchen! If I have to kill you a thousand times, I'll show you that you belong to me!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan, there's been another murder."

Hotch dreaded making the call. The team was on their way to debrief Morgan and Penelope and he knew this was news he should have shared in person but he took the easy way out and placed the call.

"We've got to pull Garcia out, man! This is too dangerous! This son-of-a-bitch is escalating we can't risk her life!"

"Morgan, it's too late, you two may have already come across our unsub!"

"We've got to find this guy and quick! We can't let anything happen to Garcia!"

"We won't, Morgan. We won't."

His fist went slamming into the wall as he ended the call pacing the floor trying to process the severity of their situation. She was totally unprepared for this assignment; he knew it and they all knew it; so many things could go wrong. He couldn't lose her all it would take was a blink; a misstep and she'd be gone.

He needed to tell her before the others arrived. She would be upset and worried and he wouldn't blame her. They had plans to go downtown for dinner. Each victim had eaten at Crystal's, a popular eatery known for it's southern cuisine. The more they were seen in public the more opportunities for them to catch the killer's attention.

Garcia had hoped a shower would help her to relax but it didn't. She knew the rest of the team was on their way to debrief her and Derek on the latest details of the case. She quickly dressed and rehearsed her back story trying to take her mind off of the danger of putting herself in the direct line of sight of a person that had already killed three women. The knock on the inner door adjoining the two rooms caused her to jump. Without a word Morgan rushed past her into her room. He was pacing and running his hands over his head. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, which was his tell sign that he was worried; beyond worried even.

"What's wrong?"

He stopped in front of her gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"They found another body."

He saw the tears spring forth and he quickly pulled her against his chest holding her tightly. Their hearts beat wildly in sync as they stood in silence until the knock on the door pulled them apart. Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ quickly entered the room noticing the heaviness in the air. Morgan was clearly upset and so was Garcia.

"I'm sure Morgan filled you in?"

"Yes, just now."

"We're increasing our efforts to make sure you both are covered at all times." Hotch began.

"I can take care of myself. This son-of-a-bitch isn't going after the men. Just make sure he doesn't get near her!" Morgan interrupted.

Hotch shot the younger man a glaring look that prompted Rossi to intervene. He moved over to Morgan gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's take a walk."

"No, I'm good."

"We're taking a walk. Now!"

Morgan knew not to object he'd only heard that tone from Rossi a few times so without looking at the others he followed the older agent out. Garcia collapsed on the bed. She was a bundle of nerves and now the others were beginning to second-guess their plan.

 **The Zabana 1733-**

The two men walked in relative silence until they reached a popular nightspot about four blocks from the hotel. Morgan waited for the lecture he knew was coming his way. He wasn't in the mood all he wanted was to get back to the hotel and take Garcia to dinner. His little temper tantrum had changed the plans for the evening. JJ was taking Garcia to dinner now while Reid and Hotch managed their surveillance from a safe distance.

Rossi managed to find a table in a far corner of the dimly lit bar and as they slid into the booth a tall buxom waitress quickly came over and took their drink order.

"I know, I know I was wrong back there." Morgan began. "I just don't understand why we can't use an experienced agent instead of Garcia."

The waitress came back with their drinks and with a nod retreated quickly out of sight.

"You're worried, I get it; we all get it but we have a job to do and the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can all go home."

"What if she panics? What if she can't do this?"

"Then we pull her out. But she's not the one I'm worried about."

"What are you talking about, Rossi?"

"Maybe you're the one we need to pull from this case? I've never seen you this…"

"What?"

"Distracted."

"I'm not distracted."

"You're distracted and if you don't get your head in the game, you'll be the one that gets her killed! Are you ready to carry that around for the rest of your life?"

Morgan felt as if he'd been hit in the gut. He was distracted and he hadn't been himself since finding out about the case and Hotch's plans to bring this unsub to justice. His feelings were all over the place, out of control and raw. He'd long ago realized that Garcia was more to him than a friend. He'd avoided the conversation about, _them_ , and he'd watched her date other men without so much as a hint of protest. He wanted her to be happy and always encouraged her to follow her heart.

He hadn't set idly on the sidelines either dating so many women that they'd all become nothing more than a blur. Even now, she was with a nice guy, Sam and he was with Savannah who'd he'd recently begun living with. Still he couldn't deny the fact that he loved Penelope, he was _in_ love with Penelope. He was tired of pretending that their friendship was enough and tired of seeing her with Sam. He felt guilty every time he came home to Savannah, she was a good person who deserved more than what he could give. This case made him realize that he could very well lose it all without ever taking the risk of telling his best friend how he really felt. Silence and fear was threatening everything that he held dear.

Rossi drained his glass and motioned for the waitress to return. Morgan was right behind him finishing off his drink as well.

"So, have you told her yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you told Garcia that you're in love with her?"

"Rossi, Garcia and I are just friends. Besides, she can do a whole lot better than me."

"It's been how many years now? Going on eleven?"

"Rossi…"

"You know I think the reason this case has gotten under your skin is not that Garcia is going undercover it's that it's forcing you to think about some things."

"Look old man, you don't know what you're talking about."

"She's in love with you too by the way."

"Rossi, trust me, Garcia is not in love with me!"

"Would it be so bad?"

Morgan was grateful to see the waitress arrive with their second round giving him a moment's reprieve.

"I can't believe I've let so much time pass. It's probably too late, she seems really happy with Sam."

"So are you saying you do love her?"

Morgan drained his glass before looking at his friend.

"Okay, yeah I love her. I love Garcia, are you happy now?"

Rossi smiled as he watched his troubled friend signal the waitress for another round.

 **Crystal's –**

The night air felt good against her tear stained face. JJ and Penelope walked the two blocks to Crystal's safely cloaked by their remaining team members and at least a dozen plain-clothes detectives from the local police department. Once inside they both were happy that they had made reservations following the hostess as they waded through the dozen or so tourist waiting for a table.

"I've heard a lot about this place." Penelope began as she took the menu from the petite dark-haired woman. "They're supposed to have the best smothered pork chops this side of the Mississippi."

"Yeah too bad you're a vegetarian." JJ chuckled.

JJ took the menu and nodded her thanks. She'd volunteered to take Morgan's place in hopes of getting Garcia's mind off the case.

"I might just order a nice juicy steak just in case this is my last supper."

"Garcia, c'mon, you and Morgan need to relax and focus on this case or we'll never catch this guy. We need your head in the game and you've got to keep Morgan focused too. You know how he gets when it comes to you."

"I just don't understand why you geniuses couldn't have figured something else out."

"Garcia..."

"What?"

"The other victims…"

"What? What about them?"

"They looked just like you! I mean if you didn't know better, you'd swear you all were sisters!"

JJ watched as the color drained from her friend's face.

"Oh. Does Derek know that?"

"Not yet but I'm sure Rossi will fill him in."

"I'm worried about him JJ. If something happens…"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that for sure. You guys are the best and I feel safe with all of you but still, if something happens it will destroy Derek."

She was right and JJ knew it. Derek would never forgive them if something happened but most of all he wouldn't forgive himself.

"So, have you told him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you're in love with him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Savannah Marriott – Morning –**

Penelope hadn't slept all night and she was sure Derek hadn't either. She'd been haunted by her friend's question. It kept her awake more than the case it had caught her off guard at a time when the last thing she wanted to do was think about her feelings for Morgan. Of course she was in love with him, duh! She'd spent the last eleven years hiding her feelings for him behind outrageous flirting and banter, and the truth was, nobody was fooled.

Today was going to be a long one and he knew he had to find a way to pull himself out of his funk. It wasn't fair to take his foul mood out on Garcia and he felt bad about how he'd been toward her since starting this case. He needed to get himself together, to focus and catch this unsub so that their lives could go back to normal.

He stepped into the shower and relaxed under the hot steamy water. He couldn't believe he'd admitted to Rossi that he was in love with Garcia. He could only hope the man would keep their conversation to himself. Knowing Rossi, the entire team including Garcia knew by now.

Last night was the last time the team would be together until they'd brought the case to a close. They couldn't risk being seen together they'd worked too many cases where the unsub was someone already involved in the investigation. Morgan and Garcia would busy themselves visiting bridal shops, florists and bakeries today. Later on that evening, Garcia would go out to celebrate with _'friends',_ which in reality were undercover local detectives. This made Morgan even more nervous because it would be one of the only times he would not be by her side.

Boris watched the happy couple step off of the elevator hand in hand. He felt his blood boil as the dark skinned man planted a kiss on her pale cheek.

"She's gorgeous isn't she? Just your type."

Boris jumped turning to see the smirk on Chelsea's face as she drew closer. He'd enjoyed his vantage point from his small counter in the lobby. No one seemed to notice him unless they needed help and then he was the most important person in the world.

"Chelsea, good morning. You're in early."

"Mike offered me extra hours since Mikki is on maternity leave so I jumped at the chance to make a few dollars."

Boris pretended to be busy with the stack of papers on his desk ignoring Chelsea's stare.

"I can't help but notice how much she looks like Gretchen."

"Don't mention that bitch's name to me!"

Boris glanced at Chelsea with fire in his eyes, which made the woman's smirk spread even wider across her face. She loved irritating the man and knew just what buttons to push.

"Sorry little brother! Geez it's been three years, you really need to get over her."

"Easy for you to say, you're nothing but an old crusty bitch that no man would look twice at!"

"Ouch! And we're twins so that may explain why the lovely Gretchen left your over weight flabby ass at the altar!" She chuckled.

"Shut up! Stop calling me little brother! We're two minutes apart!"

The two siblings watched silently as Morgan and Penelope walked past them and out the hotel door out of sight.

"What's for breakfast, Hot Stuff?"

"I thought we'd go to this little diner about two blocks down; two of our victims ate there before they were…"

He didn't want to finish his statement for fear of tainting the good mood they both seemed to be in.

"…Before they were killed?"

"Yeah. Look, Garcia, I'm really sorry for being such an ass, but I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd…"

"Derek, listen to me. I know the risk, okay? I know you and you're going to do everything in your power to keep me safe, so let's just stop worrying and catch this ass hat so we can go back to being us."

He smiled wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his body before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you; you know that right?"

"I love you too, Handsome."

The rest of the day consisted of visiting a florist where all three of their victims had visited one of them making a very large purchase. They also stopped at two local popular bakeries and pretended to be interested in wedding cakes. Penelope couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to plan her own wedding. Every stop they made the business owners never failed to comment on what a perfect couple they were.

Something had changed between them and Morgan knew he could no longer pretend that it hadn't. Rossi had merely echoed what the rest of their family and friends had noticed and had been saying for years now. He loved…he was in love with his best friend. He wanted more, more than the flirting that had led nowhere; he wanted to feel her body next to his beyond the chaste kisses and quick hugs. He wanted a future beyond all the nonsense and denial. This case was merely his last straw and he felt broken for not having the courage to tell her how he felt.

She was crazy, right? Stark raving mad for falling in love with him she was setting herself up for trouble because she had broken her own rule. She'd watched the women parade in and out of his life for the last eleven years and she'd promised herself that she would never cross that line they had firmly etched between them to silently vow to remain friends. It had worked. They had never even explored or discussed anything more. She already felt special being his best friend, no one had ever been allowed into his life like she had and for that she had learned to settle. It was for the best perhaps. If nothing else, it was safer than pretending she could ever compete with the long line of women who'd attempted to tame the handsome bachelor. She needed to focus on the case and then she needed to shake these feelings of weddings and babies, surely it was the case, yeah it had to be the case that was sending her emotions out of control; she was off kilter and it made her very, very uncomfortable.

They headed back to the hotel he noticed she'd gotten quiet and he could see the wheels turning and he pulled her closer wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. He looked down at her as she stared contemplatively into space. He wondered what she would do if he told her; would she run, bolting to the hills or would she laugh at the ridiculous notion coming from a man that didn't know the real meaning of love?


	5. Chapter 5

**Savannah Marriott- Evening –**

Garcia had just put the final touches on her makeup when Derek came through the door that adjoined their rooms. She watched from the mirror as he came into view. She could tell by his smile that she'd done well in deciding on the floral print knee-length dress. She hadn't seen him smile since they'd arrived in Savannah, which made her smile in return.

"Helllloooo, Gorgeous!" He sang.

He stood behind her now letting his eyes fall on her ample cleavage.

"If I didn't know better, Derek Morgan, I'd swear you were drooling!" She cooed.

"Guilty as charged, Baby Girl."

Turning slowly and wrapping her arms around his neck they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You're lucky I have plans or we'd stay in and I'd let you ravish me."

"Baby Girl, you couldn't handle me ravishing you."

Suddenly she felt overheated as he pulled her closer planting a kiss on her cheek. She could have sworn she felt his heart speed up as he held her. She felt dizzy and warm all at the same time and she didn't want the moment to end. But it did as he released her suddenly and turned away.

 _"Easy, Morgan, easy!"_ He screamed inside his head. He felt overheated and he suddenly needed some space. He needed to maintain focus and keep his feelings for her suppressed…easier said than done.

"What's wrong, Hot Stuff?"

Her question forced him to inhale and rush to regain his composure before turning to face her again.

"Nothing, Baby I'm still worried about this case, that's all."

"I thought we already talked about this?"

"I know and I know the others will be with you at all times. It's just I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll be careful tonight."

"Of course."

"No unnecessary chances, no going off by yourself…"

"Derek, I know…I won't do anything stupid."

"I'm not finished."

"What?"

"You have to promise to come back to me."

"I promise."

 **Savannah Police Department –**

The small conference room that had been set up as their workspace was now packed with several uniformed and plainclothes officers who had been hand picked to work alongside the BAU. Four of the female officers were dressed for a night on the town and would be joining JJ and Penelope at The Zabana. Three of the male detectives were also dressed for a night out and would be positioned strategically in the same bar as patrons out for a night of fun. Rossi, Reid and several others would be placed around the bar's perimeter to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Lastly, Derek and Hotch would be in a nearby surveillance van listening to feeds from everyone, especially Garcia.

"Judging by this unsub's pattern, he's already chosen his next victim and he'll most likely strike tonight and when he does we'll be there to bring him down."

Hotch looked around the room, all of them had been vetted and all of them chosen because they were the best yet, he knew things could still go wrong and at that moment he was glad that neither Morgan or Garcia were in the room.

"This unsub is cunning, engaging and does not appear to be a threat to our victims. He's also extremely smart and fast. He's armed and dangerous so please, be on the lookout and do not hesitate to call for back up if you spot anything suspicious."

Everyone nodded as they listened intently to Hotch's instructions. Rossi, JJ and Reid nodded as well knowing better than anyone else in the room what was at risk.

"Let's head out."

 **The Zabana 1733 – 1 hour later –**

To the unsuspecting observer, the group of six women walking through the door was just another rowdy bunch of pre-wedding celebrants. The blonde in the low cut floral dress was obviously the bride, at least that's what her white glittery sash announced as it hung across her body. The other petite blonde seemed to be in charge as she lead the others toward a large booth in the room marked, "Reserved" by a large white placard.

As the evening progressed the women got louder and louder enjoying the attention of several male patrons looking to join the party. Unknowingly, each man that approached the women or sent over drinks was systematically poked and prodded via cyberspace and either cleared as a non-threat or placed on a list of possible suspects. Morgan listened to every conversation that involved Garcia and made his own mental list of all the horny drunks that had paid even the slightest attention to Penelope.

Boris couldn't take his eyes off of the woman who'd recently checked in to his hotel. Her laugh, her eyes her smooth fair skin held him entranced like a magical spell. He couldn't understand why she had rejected him and chosen the other man. So what if he was tall, dark and handsome, he couldn't make her happy not like he could. His blood boiled as he sat close enough to her and her friends to hear every word yet she didn't see him; he could have been a part of the décor for all intent and purposes. He didn't want to believe she was like the others who'd flaunted their bodies in front of him, walking past him, teasing him and then when he finally got up his nerve to talk to them they would pretend that he wasn't good enough.

Tonight things would be different and he renewed his resolve to be patient. There was something about the woman in the floral print dress that told Boris that his search was over, he'd found the woman of his dreams; the others were merely distractions. The large sparkling ring on her finger meant nothing and after tonight she'd love him and only him. After tonight, everyone would know just whom she belonged to.

Hotch checked his watch it was midnight and no real threats had surfaced so he pulled the plug for the evening. JJ paid the tab and herded the girls out of the bar bidding farewell to the four undercover officers as she and Penelope headed on foot toward the hotel. Hotch watched as Morgan leaned back in his chair in frustration there was nothing to do now but wait for their unsub make his move. Both of them had hoped that their little night out on the town would draw him out but they also knew that this guy was smart. It was a waiting game now; Morgan hated waiting.

 **Savannah Marriott –**

Chelsea watched the two blondes enter and head toward the elevators. She envied the bride-to-be as she pushed the up button; her ring seemed to hit the light just so as if it were mocking her for not being lucky enough to have found love. For years she'd watched giddy women come and go anxiously awaiting their upcoming weddings flocking to Savannah for days and nights of celebrating. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that kept her from finding true love.

"JJ, you don't have to wait I know it's late. Besides, Morgan will be here any moment now."

"Are you crazy, Garcia? I'm not leaving until Morgan walks through that door! So forget about it."

"If the unsub was going to strike he'd shown himself by now, right?"

"Not necessarily. This guy is smart, that's why he's managed to get away with this so far. We have no leads and he's going to strike again soon. I'm not about to make it easy for him."

"How long do you think it will be before we catch this guy, JJ?"

"I wish I knew. Sooner than later I hope because I've never seen Morgan wound so tight before."

"I hear you. I'm afraid to think what he'll do if this guy tries anything."

"So, you never answered my question last night, girlie."

"What question?"

JJ glanced over at Penelope. She wasn't buying her sudden case of amnesia.

"Come on, Garcie, you know what question."

Garcia slipped out of her heels before responding to her friend's question. Just as she was about to open her mouth there was a knock on the door. She exhaled a sigh of relief as JJ rolled her eyes and headed toward the door.

He could tell something was up as he entered the room. It was obvious he'd interrupted something.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Hot Stuff."

He didn't believe it, seeing the guilty faces in front of him.

"Just waiting for you to get here so I can turn in for the night."

JJ waved at them both and quickly slipped out the door. Morgan shook his head at her hasty exit then turned toward Garcia.

"Care to tell me what you two were talking about?"

She closed the gap between them throwing her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. He pulled her close and began running his hand up and down her back lightly.

"Girl talk, that's all."

"I'm not sure I believe that." He chuckled.

"Well, that big bath tub is calling my name, Handsome so unless you plan on joining me…"

"Tempting as that is, we are still working a case and I don't need you and that gorgeous body of yours distracting me."

Pulling away from him she looked at him longingly wanting so much at that moment to be more than just friends. Reluctantly, she removed her arms from around his neck and stepped away as she began removing her jewelry.

"I think you're all talk, Derek Morgan."

She watched him from the mirror as he approached her standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to remove her earrings.

"Oh, there's a lot more to me than talk, Penelope Garcia."

He pulled her against his body and began planting soft kisses first behind each ear then on her neck. He felt her knees buckle slightly as he increased his grip around her waist. Relaxing against him and closing her eyes her mind drifted to a place where this encounter made sense. Then before she knew it like before he released her and turned away from her.

"Morgan…you are a tease…"

Then just before reaching the door. He turned to face her. She saw something different in his eyes; something that he was trying to hide but was failing miserably.

"Baby Girl, there's one thing you need to know."

"What?"

"I'm not teasing."

She felt her breath hitch as her hand nervously grasped the top of her dress. She was at a loss for words his stare nailed her where she stood speechless.

"Goodnight, Baby Girl. Pleasant dreams."

Then he was gone, just like that. She didn't know how she had made it to the bed as she let her body fall with a thud on the mattress.

 _"Damn you, Derek Morgan!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Boris had followed the two blondes back to the hotel. He took extra care in making sure he was not seen. He'd done well to blend into the crowd of other patrons leaving the bar. There was nothing about him that drew the attention of the plainclothes officers as they dispersed for the evening.

He imagined being with her, smelling her perfume and touching her soft ivory skin. No one would ever believe that she had chosen him as they walked down the streets of Savannah arm in arm. He imagined the look on his twin sister's face as he whispered, _"I told you so,"_ in her ear.

Chelsea took it upon herself to send up a special treat for the happy couple. She found an excuse to be on the seventh floor when Room Service rolled the cart off of the elevator. She smiled as the door opened to the woman's room. He answered and graciously accepted the late night snack and tipped the staff person with a smile. Now all she had to do was wait and in a few minutes she would make her move.

"Hey Baby Girl! Looks like we got a late night surprise, courtesy of the hotel!"

Morgan wheeled the cart into the room stopping in front of the large window that led to the balcony. Garcia had decided to take a shower before settling in for the night. As promised Morgan stayed close by and had planned to spend a few minutes with her before heading to his room.

"I'm sure it's from the woman that checked us in, Handsome. She damn near drooled on our keys when we checked in!" She joked through the bathroom door.

"No beautiful, it had to be that dress you wore to-..."

The door opened and Garcia, dressed in a silk robe with her damp hair pinned up in a bun, stepped out of the bathroom. He forgot what he was saying she was mesmerizing and suddenly he couldn't remember the last time he had taken a breath.

"…night…Damn, Baby…if I thought you'd have me I'd marry you for real!"

"Well I am getting quite fond of this big diamond ring, Hot Stuff!"

He closed the distance between them and before she could protest he pulled her close wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"Is that the only reason you'd marry me, for the ring?"

She couldn't think or breathe or stand. Her mind was a blank as she stared into his eyes. What did he just say? Of course she would have him! She could think of a million ways she would love to have him, in fact, she had thought of a million ways to have him! She didn't have a comeback, not one snappy retort and he knew it! He watched her mouth open slightly and he smiled that smile that always made her weak. She loved him…she loved everything about him…if only she had the courage to tell him.

"What? Um…"

"Cat got your tongue, Baby Girl?" He chuckled. "Come on, let's check out what we have, I'm starving."

Derek gently took her hand and led her to the tray where they began removing the lids from the serving dishes and examining the contents. It was an amazing assortment of food and it was obvious that someone had taken great care in choosing the menu.

"Yum! Look at all of this food!" She began. "Sit, sit, I'll make you a plate and we can eat while we watch a movie on TV."

"You don't have to make my plate, I can…"

"Shush! Do as you're told or Momma's gonna spank you!"

"Hmmm…I like the sound of that!"

"Derek Morgan, you're such a troublemaker."

"Nah…not me."

She smiled as he planted a sweet tender kiss on her temple and turned to get comfortable on the bed. Her hands were shaky as she filled two plates with food. Something had changed between them; drastically changed and she didn't know when or how it happened. She'd only assumed their years of flirting and teasing was just something they did. She'd long ago fallen for him but she'd managed to keep her feelings on lockdown. He'd never made a move toward her and so she just assumed that he had no feelings for her. Tonight was different and she felt something bold about his mannerisms. Maybe it was just the case or wishful thinking on her part with all of the talk of weddings and rings and pretending to be a couple…of course, that's what it was…then she turned with both hands carrying plates of food and she saw something in his eyes, she realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she'd begun preparing their food. It was hot all of a sudden and it was getting hard to breathe. It wasn't the case, the rings, the talk of weddings, no, it was much, much more.

They slipped back into that comfortable space talking and laughing paying very little attention to what was playing on television. The food was delicious but surprisingly they'd eaten very little of it. Both exhausted he chuckled at her as she fell into a deep slumber next to him. He loved how her head rested on his chest. He tightened his hold around her shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He felt sleepy and fought against the pull to close his eyes. He wanted to enjoy the moment with her in his arms but like her he lost the battle and he too fell into a deep sleep.

Lurking in the hallway, Chelsea checked her watch. By now the two lovebirds should be sound asleep, she'd made sure of it. She let her thoughts drift to the tall, dark handsome man knowing that if everything worked out he would soon be hers. Checking her watch again, she looked both ways down the hall making sure she was alone and headed toward the room she'd assigned to the beautiful blonde. Sliding her key card in the door she let herself in, announcing herself as housekeeping just in case. When she heard no response she closed the door and moved further into the room.

 **Hilton Savannah – 5 a.m. –**

Hotch was startled awake by the loud ringing of his cell phone. It felt as if he had just fallen asleep but the red numbers on the nightstand clock assured him otherwise.

"Agent Hotchner." He said sleepily.

He hadn't bothered to look to see who was calling.

"She's gone!"

"Morgan?"

He was awake now he could hear the panic in his friend's voice.

"She's gone, Hotch! Penelope, she's gone! That son-of-a-bitch took her!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chelsea stared intently at her unsuspecting guest. She'd drugged her and her fiancé and brought her here without a struggle. She was beautiful indeed but she was in the way of what Chelsea desperately wanted…the man. He was gorgeous and kind and the way he looked at the woman…that's what it was, the look of love in his eyes; he cherished his fianceé as if she were the only woman on earth.

Garcia began to stir, something wasn't right she couldn't move. Her eyes opened slowly to unfamiliar surroundings then she saw the woman watching her and immediately she was overcome with panic.

"Where am I?"

 **Savannah Marriott-**

Hotch and the others rushed through the door. Hotel security, the night manager and a few local police officers were there arriving mere moments before. Morgan was beside himself trying to get past the growing crowd stumbling and staggering as a result of the drugs still in his system.

"I've got to get out in those streets and find her!"

"Agent, we need you to tell us what happened!"

"Dammit, I…"

"Morgan!"

Morgan looked up as his team rushed over surrounding him and taking charge of the room. All of them noticed his physical state and they knew it would be near impossible to get him to go to the hospital and get checked out.

"Hotch! Please tell them that we need to be looking for Garcia! Time is running out…"

"They know Morgan, just let them do their job!"

"What happened?" Rossi began.

Morgan ran his hands across his head and neck trying to calm down. The other detectives moved away allowing the team a moment to collect themselves. Things had gone terribly wrong, the unsub had been one step ahead of them and now the worst possible scenario had become reality.

"We…we were watching movies…and I guess we fell asleep…then, I don't know I woke up and she…dammit Hotch! This is why I didn't want her on this case but nobody would listen! I told you this would happen now she's gone!"

"Morgan, Morgan calm down! We'll find her!"

JJ grabbed him and quickly pulled him away and helped him to sit on the bed. Rossi and Reid shot concerned looks at Hotch who was trying to remain calm after Morgan's outburst.

"He's upset, Hotch! You know how he gets when one of us is in trouble. He didn't mean it."

Rossi knew his friend and he knew Hotch was feeling guilty and worried about Garcia.

"Maybe but he can't work this case he's too involved and he may still be a target."

"You going to tell him?" Rossi asked.

"You going to stop him?" Reid added.

Boris slowed down at the sight of several police cars parked haphazardly in front of the hotel. He'd counted four marked and 3 unmarked cars from the local precinct. His heart sped up, surely they weren't there for him he'd been so careful to cover his tracks. He needed to see Chelsea, she'd know what to do; she always knew what to do. So careful not to be seen, he rushed toward the far elevator and pushed the down button.

"We've got to search this place from top to bottom…room by room!"

"Derek, the police are already doing that, okay? We'll get her back."

"Reid, you don't know that! I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her and it did! This is my fault! I let someone walk in this room and take her right out of my arms!"

"There has to be an explanation. You're off balance, you don't remember what happened clearly you've been drugged." Reid replied.

"What?"

Hotch glanced around the room there was no evidence of food or drink in the room.

"Morgan what did you and Garcia do after you came back to the hotel?"

"No, no, no…"

"What? Talk to us" Rossi insisted.

"When I got here Garcia was in the shower and room service brought up a cart of food."

"Did you order food?"

"No Hotch, we didn't. It was a gift or something from the manager."

"Reid, find out who sent the tray up."

"What happened to the tray?"

Rossi looked around the room.

"I don't know."

Morgan looked toward the patio door where the cart had sat only hours ago.

"It was right there." He pointed.

"We never moved it out of the room."

"Our unsub is someone who works in this hotel. We find that person and we find Garcia."

Hotch felt hopeful for the first time.

Boris fumbled for the key and nervously unlocked the door. He was so close he'd finally found Gretchen again his Gretchen and he couldn't lose her! The police had the hotel surrounded they had to be here for him. Why else would they be here?

He knew the room like the back of his hand he'd spent countless hours there as a child it had been his refuge while his parents worked upstairs running the large hotel. Besides his sister, most people had forgotten about the room that he'd long ago transformed into his private space. He'd even taken to spending nights there and had a small television and cot to make it comfortable. Flipping on the switch he was stilled in his tracks, his heart stopped too as the sight in front of him nearly forced him to his knees.

It was her! Strapped to a chair and barely conscious dressed in silk pajamas and robe their eyes met. She was crying and scared he could see it in her eyes. Slowly he approached her wanting to comfort her and assure her that she was safe with him.

Just as he was about to speak Chelsea stepped from the shadows with an exaggerated look of satisfaction on her face. She cherished the surprise as he focused now on her. She loved surprising him and pushing his buttons. He was so easy to rile and so she waited with glee as the surprise in his eyes turned to anger.

"What did you do?"

She stepped closer without saying a word. Their captive watched in silence at the man and woman in front of her.

"I said, what did you do, Chelsea?"

"I brought you a present. I saw how you looked at her when she and her fiancé checked in."

"But…but…you ruined everything! I was supposed to take her not you! You're always ruining things!"

"Hush little brother! What difference does it make who _takes_ her she's here now!"

"Please! Please let me go! I won't tell anyone what you did just let me go!"

The siblings ceased their exchange and turned toward Penelope surprised that she had spoken.

"Please, my fiancé and my friends will be looking for…"

"Shhhh…." He began.

Boris rushed to her side and dropped to his knees. Then he lightly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, Gretchen you're safe now. I'm going to make you happy, and we're going to be together forever!"

"Gretchen? My name's not Gretchen…it's…"

She remembered the case…she had to remember why they were there, she knew this was a possibility…that things could go wrong but she also remembered Morgan's promise. He'd find her she trusted him and he would be here soon to save her…he had to save her!

"You're upset, I know Chelsea scared you but you're safe now, Gretchen!"

Chelsea burst into a fit of laughter as she watched her pitiful brother. Again he had failed, rejected like the pitiful fool he was. She laughed hard from her gut as he pleaded with his latest victim to play along in his sick game.

"I told you I'm not Gretchen!" She screamed.

He ran his hand down the side of her face looking longingly into her eyes and brushing strands of hair from her face. She could feel his breath as he leaned in toward her touching her forehead with his. Then he spoke the words that sent a chill down her spine.

"You are now…"


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn't imagine his life without her; her smile and the light in her eyes that guided him through the dark days of his existence. He hated the fact that he'd let so much time go by without telling her how he felt. In the back of his mind he thought he had time. Time…time was up and for all he knew she was already dead.

Morgan had been cleared by the paramedics on the scene. Hotch, irritated by his outbursts had ordered him to take a walk to cool off. He knew he was in trouble with his boss but he needed to find her and worrying about Hotch's feelings was the least of his concerns. All that mattered was getting her back safe and sound. He'd promised her that nothing would happen that he'd protect her…he wasn't ready to accept the fact that he'd failed her.

"We've got to find out who was on duty when Morgan and Garcia checked in last night. Our unsub is probably someone who works here or has access to hotel records." Hotch began.

"I'll call Kevin and have him to start digging." JJ offered.

Garcia's room was now their makeshift headquarters. The CSI's had completed their work and now every available officer and detective was conducting room-to-room searches. If the unsub stayed true to his pattern, then Garcia was running out of time.

Chelsea watched him pace the halls he was beyond upset. She closed her eyes and pretended that it was her he was worried about. She wanted to be the one he'd risk his life for, the one he'd kill for. Soon perhaps she would get her wish, to feel his arms around her and his warm whispers in her ear as he professed his undying love to her. Soon…soon he would be hers.

She wondered what mommy and daddy would think if they'd lived long enough to see what their darling twins had become; psychopaths, killers and utterly obsessed with besting the other. She had never been close to Boris, never could stand the sight of him but looking at him was like looking in the mirror. She wondered what he was doing to the poor woman tied to the chair. No doubt the same thing he had done to the others who he insisted would replace the woman who had rejected and humiliated him so many years ago.

"Please don't do this! It's not too late…let me go!"

"Gretchen, I can't let you go, you know that! Our wedding is in two days and guests have already started to arrive. Now stop playing games!"

Garcia was wasting her time trying to convince him that she wasn't Gretchen. It reminded her of a case they'd had several years ago where a young man had fallen in love with his nanny. Her death had caused him to snap and he'd killed several women trying to recreate her. None of the women measured up, they'd failed to play out the fantasy locked in the young man's mind and after a few days the women were killed. Penelope didn't want to die. She didn't want her life to end without telling Derek how she felt. He'd been her hero from the moment they'd met and he'd promised to protect her. All she needed to do was to be patient and wait for her knight to come and rescue her.

Boris slowly walked around the room as if in deep thought. His mind had taken him back to a happier time when everything seemed possible. He'd met Gretchen in high school she was the quiet girl who no one paid attention too. He noticed her always sitting alone and reading books on space exploration and philosophy. It had taken him months to work up the nerve to speak to her fearing that she like every other girl would laugh in his face.

He turned to look at his frantic guest still held tightly in the chair by zip ties he'd kept in large supply in his makeshift room in the hotel's basement. She was still struggling to get free and even in her present state she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Lightly he touched her blond tresses brushing a few strands out of her face. She flinched and pulled away from him, which confused him since they were in love tied together by a promise to marry in just two days.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her question drew his attention to the present and was a harsh reminder that this woman was not Gretchen. Where was Gretchen and why was this woman pretending to take her place?

"You're so beautiful. I can make you happy. I'll show you this time. We can be happy together if you just say that you'll try."

"I can't marry you."

She felt the sting of his hand across her face and felt the blood from her nose trickle down her face and dripping on the expensive silk robe. Garcia closed her eyes trying to clear the stars that were now in her eyes mixed with her tears.

"You're just like the others! Who is he?"

"What?"

"I know there's someone else! Who is he? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"No, no…there's…there's no one else! I promise!"

Then Boris kneeled down in front of her wiping away the blood with his thumb smearing it across her face in the process. Then with a calm creepy voice he leaned in close his breath smelling of stale coffee and breath mints he smiled.

"I saw him…"

"I think I have something!"

Reid rushed into the small room nervously waiting to get their attention as if he were a precocious five year-old.

"What did you find?"

"According to the night manager, a Chelsea Le Man, who is the GM, was working the day Morgan and Garcia checked in. In fact, her twin brother, Boris is the Concierge and he was also on duty."

"What else do we know about them?" Hotch asked.

"Apparently their parents owned the hotel for many years until it was gobbled up along with several other Savannah hotels by the much larger Marriott chain."

"So both Chelsea and her twin, stayed on after the takeover."

"Exactly! There's something else…Chelsea is the one who ordered up the food for Morgan and Garcia."

"We need to find them both one of them is our unsub!"

Just as the group headed toward the door Hotch's phone rang. It was Kevin Lynch.

"Kevin, what did you find?"

"Chelsea and Boris Le Man, twins…she's older by a few minutes, have worked for the hotel for nearly twenty years! They practically lived there all of their lives!"

"Is there anything in their past that would indicate that they would do something like this?" Rossi interrupted.

"Well, besides, the fact that Boris has a juvvie record for looking into neighborhood girls' windows when he was twelve and the fact that he was arrested three years ago for stalking an ex-girlfriend and trying to kill her…."

"What about the sister, Kevin?" JJ asked.

"Chelsea is single, no children and no arrests. She's the general manager of the hotel but otherwise there're really not much on her…uh oh…"

"What is it Kevin?"

"Sorry I almost missed this. It seems as though there was a complaint last year from a guest of the hotel."

"For what?" Reid was getting impatient now.

"There was a couple staying there on their honeymoon and according to the complaint, Chelsea began harassing the man. She'd let herself into their room, she'd send up late night trays of food and at one point the wife walked in on Chelsea and her husband in bed!"

"Looks like she got her man!" Rossi quipped.

"I don't know the man insisted that he didn't know what was going on and that he found her in his bed when he woke up. Later, it was discovered that he'd been drugged."

"What happened afterwards?" JJ asked.

"Nothing. No charges were filed, the home office cut the couple a big fat check and they went away quietly."

The four looked at each other. Neither of them had profiled a woman as their unsub they were most certain it had to be a man. Now things had taken an unexpected turn.

"Could our unsub be a woman?" Rossi asked.

Reid walked away from the others and began pacing the floor. Hotch, Rossi and JJ watched his familiar behavior, he was on to something.

"What's up, kid?"

"I think we have two unsubs!"

Morgan felt foolish for his behavior he owed his team especially Hotch an apology. None of them deserved his harsh words. Everyone knew the risk including Garcia and now he had to find her, they all had to find her. The hotel was still on lock down and he found a little comfort in knowing that everyone was focused on finding Penelope.

He barely noticed the frumpy woman staring at him as he headed down the hallway toward the elevator. He recognized her as the woman who'd checked them in. There was nothing remarkable about her and he quickly dismissed her as irrelevant as he pushed the up button.

"Did you enjoy your food last night?"

"Excuse me?"

He turned to face her as he stepped inside he wasn't in the mood for conversation and he found himself now in the farthest point of the small space.

"The food! I had a special cart sent up to you and your fianceé last night."

A sudden pang of dread and anger hit him in his gut. He watched the door close and they were now alone in the elevator. He watched as she pulled a key from her pocket, sticking it into a panel on the wall and turning it to the left. The elevator began a slow dissent and he cursed to himself…he was unarmed.

"I was headed upstairs."

"I know but I think I have something you might want to see in the basement."

Morgan's mind was going a thousand miles a minute. He hadn't profiled their unsub as a woman and he'd never imagined this woman in particular would be a part of their case. He needed to get word to his team but he'd left the room taking nothing with him, banished for his emotional outburst and he'd left in haste still under the influence of whatever had been in the food from the night before.

Then he saw the gun…


	9. Chapter 9

"The only reason Ms. Le Man and her brother are still here is because it was a part of the deal to purchase the hotel."

Jeremy Grisham had been head of security for the last twenty-five years. He'd joined the team in Garcia's room immediately after receiving a call from Reid. Eager to help, he quickly filled them in on everything he knew about the twins.

"Other than the incident last year, have there been any other incidents involving the Le Man siblings?" Hotch asked.

"I notice that she seems overly interested in couples, especially the men. I've caught her coming out of a few rooms and then ordering special trays of food late at night as complimentary gifts from the hotel."

"What about Mr. La Man?"

"He went through a bad breakup three years ago; his fianceé left him two days before their wedding. It's like he never got over it, always talking about it.

"Any other complaints similar to the one last year?"

"No, just rumors nothing I can prove."

"We have detectives searching every room. Are there any other places in the hotel maybe we don't know about?" JJ asked.

"Only the basement, but it's been sealed up for years. The stairway was sealed up after the place was purchased by the new owners. In fact, the only way to get there is if you have a key to the west end elevator."

"Who would have that key?" Rossi asked.

The team watched as the man's face suddenly turned an ashy shade of gray. He stood speechless as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Mr. Grisham?"

"Uh…yeah…the only people who have the key…"

"Mr. Grisham…please!"

"Besides me, Chelsea and Boris Le Man!"

She pressed the gun against his side as the door opened. He stepped ahead of her out of the elevator and into the basement. He could tell that this room, which ran the length and width of the hotel was no longer used. Dust and cobwebs hung from the pipes overhead and on the old furniture and boxes that sat neatly everywhere, junk from decades past that had long been forgotten. He glanced at the woman who seemed to look through him as she nodded for him to walk on.

"Where are we going?"

"Move!"

With the woman behind him Morgan began to weave through the sea of dusty junk until finally reaching the farthest side of the room stopping at a heavy metal door with a large padlock latched on a wide heavy bar.

"She's so lucky…"

"What?"

He turned to face her now.

"Your fianceé. She's lucky to have someone like you."

"You don't even know me. I'm the lucky one. Now, where is she?"

"I've always wanted to know how it felt to be loved like that."

"Stop with the games!"

Chelsea looked longingly into his eyes with dreams of fairytales, of a prince who had searched the world for his princess then slaying dragons and evil kings to rescue her and winning her heart. She pictured herself that princess, jumping into his arms and being carried off to live happily-ever-after.

She pulled a large key ring from her pocket with her free hand and handed it to him. He wasn't in the mood for this but if it led him to Garcia then he'd have to play this out.

"What did I do to make you stop loving me Gretchen?"

Boris' face was flushed and his breathing had accelerated as he knelt in front of her staring and waiting for an answer.

"My fiancé is going to be here soon. If you let me go now, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you!"

He snapped and like lightening his hands wrapped around her neck squeezing with all of his strength. Immediately her ability to breathe ceased as her eyes widened and her struggle to break free resumed.

"I knew it! You slut! There is someone else!"

Her vision began to blur and her face now flush was filled with terror. Her eyes were locked on his eyes flashing with fire and insanity as he increased the pressure around her neck.

"It doesn't matter he won't get here in time! I won't let anyone else have you my sweet, sweet Gretchen."

His voice was eerily calm as he leaned closer and placed his lips on hers. She felt his slimy tongue trying to force entry into her mouth just as she was snatched into the darkness.

The door slung open interrupting Boris. He whipped his head around to see his twin sister and the man who'd stolen the heart of his betrothed walk into the room. Before he could respond or move the man was on him spitting fire and rage as he pummeled him with his fists.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch! What have you done?"

Chelsea watched the knight beating the shit out of her poor twin. She felt her heart flutter with excitement and her arousal was almost enough to knock her off of her feet as she watched his muscles flex with each punch.

"Chelsea! Chelsea! Shoot him!"

Boris heard her laughing like a hyena behind him. She'd once again ruined everything! Why did she hate him so? Nothing made sense as his face covered with blood was numb now. He'd kill them all, all of them for laughing and watching…he wasn't going to lose Gretchen again…he'd kill her first! All of them would die starting with his dear sister!

Penelope sat slumped and unconscious in the chair totally unaware that Derek was there. She'd spent her last few minutes waiting for him to come and praying that he'd reach her before the darkness claimed her for it's own.

Chelsea had never been so happy. Her knight had finally come to rescue her. She had been patient and those who were patient were always rewarded. Boris had paid with his life he'd chosen the wrong woman this time but it had led her to her prince and for that she'd be forever grateful. It was time for her to claim her prince, time to show him how much she loved him and it was time for them to ride off into the sunset and begin their life together.

Derek released the limp body of the man and rushed to Penelope. He'd totally forgotten about Chelsea who'd brought him there at gunpoint. His only concern was getting her free she hadn't moved since he'd gotten there. He was afraid he was too late. Chelsea moved toward him still holding the gun firmly in her hand. His hand worked feverishly to free Garcia. He could hear footsteps now but it didn't matter.

"Come on Baby Girl, open those beautiful eyes…come on Baby don't leave me!"

Chelsea drew closer close enough to touch him now. He didn't even flinch as her fingers grazed his back lightly. He belonged to her not the woman in the chair. She touched him again but this time he shrugged her hand away as he continued to work to get her free.

"Get away from me! Help me get her free!"

In shock, Chelsea took one step back nearly stumbling over her brother's body. The harshness of his words rattled in her ears and her heart shattered. If Boris were still alive she knew he'd be in hysterics right now laughing at her foolish notion that a man like this could ever possibly love her.

"Baby Girl, please wake up! I've got to find something to cut these ties, okay? But you've got to hold on!"

Chelsea watched as the man who'd checked in to her hotel over twenty-four hours ago, placed a sweet desperate kiss on the lips of the sleeping woman. She felt betrayed somehow; she'd worked hard to get them both here in this room and she'd even sacrificed her poor pitiful brother in the process. There he was looking around the floor for something to cut the bindings around her wrist.

Derek pleaded with Penelope he knew he had to stand and find something to get her free. He didn't see the maniacal woman closing the distance between them. He didn't see her swing the gun with all of her might. He felt the pain, the searing, piercing pain as the butt of the gun slammed into the side of his head. His heart screamed in defeat as his body and his spirit fell landing hard on the concrete floor at Chelsea's feet.

She knew what had to be done now. Too much had happened and even in her insanity she had to admit that he would never love her. She wouldn't allow him to leave her, she wouldn't watch as another man chose someone else. So, with her mind made up she renewed the grip on her gun and aimed…


	10. Chapter 10

He heard the gunshot even before his eyes opened. He laid on the floor his head screaming in pain while his mind willed his legs and arms to move. Even through the blur he could see the blood…so much blood. He'd come too far to lose her now he was ready to tell her how he felt and what she meant to him. He heard footsteps coming…closer and closer he was on his hands and knees now he had to get to her to tell her even though she wouldn't be able to hear him, still he had to say the words.

"Morgan! Garcia!"

He looked toward the sound of voices hoping to see them before they saw what he was now seeing…blood…so much blood. He was crawling now on his hands and knees through the blood and past the bodies of the woman and her brother. Both had been willing to go to sick measures to fulfill their fantasies of love even if it meant taking what was never meant for them to have.

"Over here!" He yelled.

He'd pay for that as the pain in his head increased but he was in front of her now and she was beginning to move slightly her eyes fluttering open.

"That's it, Baby Girl, open your eyes for me…I'm right here."

"I need a medic! Where's my medic?"

Hotch and the others surrounded them now; JJ checking the pulse of Chelsea while Reid did the same with Boris both were dead leaving the world the same way they entered, together only this time Boris was first and perhaps there was some consolation in that.

Garcia's eyes fluttered closed again and Morgan could feel the ache of helplessness as Rossi and Hotch pulled him away so that the paramedics could do their work. All he needed all he wanted was a chance to tell her, he'd been a fool for not telling her sooner. They'd all learned that tomorrow was a luxury, a rumor at best and he'd wasted too much time waiting for the right moment.

 **Savannah General Hospital – Later**

"Morgan, you really need to get that bump on your head checked out!"

"No Hotch! Not until I find out about Garcia! Please!"

Hotch stood in front of his distraught agent. He was stubborn as hell and wasn't about to change his mind. JJ wrapped her arm around his shoulder as Rossi and Reid shot troubled glances at their leader. All of them knew what would happen if something happened to Garcia; Morgan wouldn't be the same it would surely destroy him.

Hotch retreated to a window on the opposite side of the room. Rossi followed him he knew the man better than all of them and he knew he was doubting his insistence on using Garcia as a decoy in the case.

"It was the right decision."

Hotch continued to stare out the window.

"Morgan's worst nightmare came true."

"You made the right decision."

"But…"

"No, _buts_! You knew that this unsub would have spotted a fake a mile away. Don't start second-guessing yourself now."

"If something happens to her I won't be able to look at Morgan or anyone else on the team again."

"Look Hotch you know there are no guarantees in this job! Just think, if we hadn't used Garcia, we may not have discovered the sister! She would have started killing just like her brother! Now she's dead and we saved who knows how many other lives! Don't do this, don't blame yourself for what happened!"

Hotch turned to face his friend. He knew he was right but it didn't make him feel any better as he rejoined the others in waiting on news about Garcia. Reid was still shaken he'd been the one who'd taken the kill shot ending Chelsea's life. He hadn't killed anyone since the Doyle case when he'd killed the woman who'd kidnapped Declan. He wasn't the one expected to take that shot and in fact, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Morgan often positioned himself to prevent him from having to use his gun. That reality angered him at times but he understood and it was moments like this that he was grateful.

As much as she was concerned for Morgan, JJ couldn't help noticing her younger friend. He seemed withdrawn from them and she was certain it was because he'd been the one to save Garcia's life. His extra hours at the gun range had paid off but she knew he never expected to actually have to kill anyone. They were even now; Garcia had saved his life and now he'd evened the score.

In unison, their attentions were drawn toward the door as a white-haired older gentleman dressed in pale green scrubs entered the room.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes!" They answered at once.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Armando Perez, Miss Garcia's doctor."

"Aaron Hotchner and these are, Agents Morgan, Rossi, Jareau and Dr. Reid."

The doctor nodded and then lifted the chart in his hand and began filling them in.

"Miss Garcia is doing quite well. As you all know, she and agent Morgan were both drugged with a very strong sedative and her system is taking a lot longer to push it out but I expect by tomorrow she will be fine. Her vocal cords are quite bruised due to the pressure placed around her neck for a prolonged period of time. The less talking the better for a while."

"Can we see her?" Morgan asked impatiently.

The doctor smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course. She's sleeping right now but I don't see why you can't see her but please don't stay long. She's in room 310."

"Thank you doctor."

 **Room 310 – much later…**

It was almost midnight the others had come and gone but Morgan still sat at her bedside refusing to leave. He watched her breathing even though the doctor had reassured him that she would be fine. He still kept vigil by her side the scene of her in the hotel basement playing on a loop in his head. He couldn't help feeling as if he'd failed her somehow and the fact that Reid had been forced to kill made him sick to his stomach. He took her hand in his it felt so small and frail as he rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"I love you Penelope Garcia."

He knew she couldn't hear him.

"Not love you like a best friend but love, love you, like _in_ love with you love."

He'd said it…out loud. He'd never allowed those words to escape his lips before for anyone. He'd never allowed himself to connect with a woman on that level…until now.

"I've been so busy being strong that I forgot that there's more important things than being strong."

She'd somehow gotten under his skin and he didn't see it coming and damn sure was able to stop it.

"You showed me what real strength is. It's allowing someone close to your heart and letting them know you and love you and…I don't know how you did it but…"

His heart was full and he felt his voice trembling as he spoke the words that he'd held inside for so long. So much time had passed and he'd allowed his silence and pride to nearly cost him the love he'd not even dared dream about.

"I'm not willing to let another day go by without having you in my life. You're my best friend, my God-given solace…but I want more…I want you in my life as my woman, my wife…it's funny, seeing that ring on your finger, us pretending to be engaged…it felt so…so real. I'd give anything to make it real…I can see a future with you and me and our children…I'm rambling…just wake up, Baby Girl and I'll tell you all of this again so you can hear each word…"

"No need…I heard you just fine…" she mumbled raspy and whisper-like.

His head jerked up to look into the most beautiful drowsy eyes he'd ever seen.

"Baby Girl? How…how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it…every last word, Baby Boy." She smiled.

"And you just let me sit her pouring my heart out like a …a…"

"A man in love?"

He smiled and stood and then leaning down placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yeah like a man in love."

"Why did it take me nearly getting killed for you to spill your guts?" She joked.

"I'm a fool, you know that."

"No, no you're not. I could have said something too."

"What?"

"I love you Derek Morgan. I've always loved you I was just too afraid you'd reject me and my heart couldn't handle that."

He kissed her again this time he deepened the kiss to show her what his ramblings could not. She smiled against his lips and he looked at her smiling too.

"I never thought a woman like you would want anything to do with someone like me…ever!"

He pulled away and sat next to her on the bed. She stared searching his eyes for the real truth. She saw the love, the fear, the man she'd fallen madly in love with. He wiped a stray tear from her face and took her left hand in his admiring the ring that had been apart of the make-believe last few days.

"We fight the worst of evil every day and never think about the danger but telling each other what's in our hearts was the biggest monster we've ever fought." She began.

"You're so right, Baby but I promise I'll spend the rest of my life telling you and showing you how much I love you if you give me the chance."

"As long as you allow me the same chance, Handsome."

"When we get home, I'm going to make this official but with a real diamond, not this fake cubic zirconia."

He fingered the ring nervously on her hand.

"It doesn't matter what it is just as long as it comes from you, my love."

He kissed her hand and then her lips again and again. She made room for him and he carefully lied down next to her pulling her tightly against his body. The next several minutes were spent in blissful silence until sleep drew the lovers into a deep much-needed slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

_His hand grabbed the lock and slid the key in and turned. The door sprung open and the stale air hit him in the face. The room was dimly lit enough to see that it had seen very little visitors over the years. Those that had ventured here did not care enough to clear away the cobwebs hanging from the boxes, furniture and the pipes over head. The woman was obviously familiar with the room as she pressed the gun against his back urging him along toward the voices on the far side of the room._

 _Her pleas for freedom pulled him faster across the room and her tears evident in the quiver of her voice increased his anger as he thought of what she'd already gone through. This was his fault he'd promised her that he'd keep her safe now his words had morphed into lies. She wasn't supposed to be here not her. She wasn't trained to protect herself even though he'd tried countless times to teach her some basic things. Still she refused to believe that she'd ever need them._

 _She called him her hero, her knight-in-shining-armor but he was no hero, and his armor lay at her feet tarnished and broken. Then she screamed…loud…begging…louder…calling his name to hurry before it was too late…_

 _He could see her now…crying black mascara-tear stains streaking down her pale skin. Her voice was hoarse now barely understandable…The man's hands were on her touching her and she couldn't move and couldn't stop him…still his name rang in his ears as he met her gaze…her pleading gaze asking why. Why hadn't he come sooner? Where had he been when she needed him the most? Then he saw the blood…so much blood…gasping for breath and those eyes on him…she'd loved him but it hadn't been enough to save her life…even though he'd promised…_

 _"DEREK!"_

 **Home of Derek Morgan – Two weeks after the case in Savannah – Morning –**

"He's still having the nightmares, JJ!"

"Give it time, Garcia. He almost lost you it's going to take a while for him to forget that."

"I know, I know but he blames himself. No matter what I tell him, that I don't blame him, he still won't believe it."

"Where is he now?"

"He's upstairs asleep. That damn nightmare woke us both up around one this morning and he finally fell back to sleep about an hour ago."

"So how are you two doing otherwise?"

"We're doing great, JJ. I never thought we'd be together, you know? But now that we are it's been amazing! But…"

"But what?"

"He's perfect…almost too perfect…he's holding something back. He's trying so hard to do and say everything right but I know he's not talking to me…really talking about what happened and when I ask him he says he's fine."

"Well if he's still having the nightmares, he's definitely not fine."

"What do I do?"

"You do what you always do; you wait until he's ready to talk."

Suddenly she felt his strong arms snaking around her waist as he planted a warm soft kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled and leaned against his body.

"Uh JJ…it looks like someone's awake…I better go."

"Okay, Garcia…see you tomorrow."

Garcia ended the call placing the phone on the counter and turning around in his arms to face him. He looked exhausted and the faint dark circles under his eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Baby, you look so tired. What are you doing awake?"

"I missed you. You know how I like waking up with you next to me."

She smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips while he held her tightly against him. She felt his desire pressing against her and her moan made him smile against her mouth.

"Is that for me, Handsome?"

"Only for you, Baby Girl."

"Well, I think we need to take care of that right away."

They'd missed breakfast and now the lunch hour was passing both of their stomachs growling with hunger and demanding attention but it felt good to be in his arms where despite what had happened she still felt safe. She loved the rhythm of his heartbeat and the light sound of snoring coming from him. He was the man of her dreams the one she wanted to spend eternity loving and yet she felt helpless to protect him from the demons that haunted him every moment of the day and night. He didn't deserve the weight of all that he insisted on carrying on his shoulders.

Once again she slid out of bed leaving him alone to sleep. She was starving and she knew he would be too once he woke up. She had been downstairs for about ten minutes when she heard it; a blood-curdling scream like none other she'd ever heard before. It was Derek in the throws of another nightmare but this time it was worse than ever. She rushed up the stairs to find him sitting up in bed wide-eyed struggling to catch his breath. Their eyes met she saw the horror on his face…and the shame.

"Derek!"

"I'm fine…I'm fine…"

He waved her away as she slowly approached him.

"Baby, you're not fine! You haven't been fine since we got back from Savannah!"

"Just…just…I'm fine…it was just a bad dream that's all."

He wanted to escape or disappear. He didn't want her to see him like this…struggling and weak and out of control.

"Talk to me."

"No, I don't want to talk, Penelope!"

She took another step toward him and he flinched withdrawing further away from her.

"Talk to me…whatever it is, I won't judge you or…"

"NO! I don't want to talk, Garcia!"

He only called her Garcia on rare occasions now. Since they'd been an official couple he only used her last name at work or when he was upset with her.

"Oh, so it's Garcia now? Derek…"

She wasn't going to let this rest and he knew it. She'd been patient pretending not to hear him fighting in his sleep, tossing and turning and keeping them both awake. He knew it was only a matter of time that he'd have to face what was going on with him. He was a wreck no matter how hard he'd tried to hide the fact that he was falling apart, he was a wreck…and he was losing her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to take this out on you. I'd understand if you didn't want to deal with this anymore…"

"This? What, _this,_ Derek?"

"You didn't sign on for, _this, this!_ I'm not who you think I am, Penelope. I let you down and I almost got you killed! You were lying right next to me and I…I let someone come in to the room and take you away! I can't protect you! I promised to keep you safe…and I didn't…I can't…!"

"Derek! Stop it! Listen to me!"

She sat next to him and reached for him but he quickly pulled away and jumped off of the bed. He began pacing back and forth refusing to look at her trying to find a way to tell her that she was free to go.

"Derek, please, you've got to talk to me or someone who can help you! You can't go on like this, it's killing you!"

"I just need to be alone and clear my head, okay, please."

As she watched him tormented and withdrawn she saw their future dying before her eyes. This is why he had been alone all of his life and why no one ever stayed around long enough to become permanent in his life. He was everyone's champion willing to go through fire for his family, friends and the innocents they saved everyday. But he was utterly alone during those times when he needed a champion. It would be so easy to leave him to sink and drown in the blackness that held him tight but she loved him too much to let him drown and even if it meant she drowned too he would not be alone in the abyss.

"So, you don't trust me with your heart."

"What?"

"You don't trust me with your heart, Derek Morgan."

"Yes, of course I trust you…"

"Then talk to me, let me in. I love you, Derek and I need you; the real you…all of you!"

"You don't know what you're asking for. I'm not what you think…"

She closed the gap between them gently taking his hands in hers looking deeply into his face waiting patiently for him to look at her.

"I know exactly who you are; you're the man I fell in love with eleven years ago and the man who I've never stopped loving. I trust you with my heart, my life and I want a future with you and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"I didn't keep my promise…"

"But you did! Don't you see? You came for me, even when you knew it meant you might die in the process. You didn't rest until you found me, and that's why you're my hero! I can count on you, always and forever!"

"But…"

"But, nothing! You were drugged, I was drugged no one could have prevented that! I trust you with my life, Derek but I need you to trust me with yours!"

"What?"

"I need you to trust my love for you; that I'll never judge you or think less of you or demand that you be perfect! You're all that I need or ever want."

Derek pulled her close tightly against his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. She was his lifeline and his solace and now she'd become his hero. With all that he'd been through in his life he never dreamed that he'd have someone like her to save him from the storms of life. The silence between them was comforting as he held her letting her words sink into his spirit.

As time passed so did the nightmares and the memories of their time in Savannah. Their life together was filled with challenges and joys and moments that only novels were made of but nothing kept them from loving each other more and more each day. He loved her with every breath, protected and provided for her with all that he had and all that he was. Her love for him was without question the purest thing God had ever created and he relished in it and for once in his life he felt peace in knowing that her love for him was unconditional.

They both learned that love had nothing to do with being worthy but everything to do with wanting it bad enough to fight for it and hold on to it as if their life depended on it because in the end it did. Nothing was more precious, more necessary than love.

 _Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown_

THE END


End file.
